El día que Luna pasó a ser una Scamander
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: El pequeño Teddy Lupin acompañado de su familia adoptiva se ve inmerso en la boda de la nueva magizoologa del momento, Luna Lovegood. Veremos que serán capaces de apreciar los ojos del pequeño metamorfo en la casa inclinada con forma de pieza de ajedrez.


**\- ONESHOT - **

**El día que Luna pasó a ser una Scamander.**

No entendía muy bien porque Ginny le había vestido así aquella mañana. Un pequeño traje de color azul a juego con el color de su pelo, camisa blanca, pajarita amarilla y zapatos del mismo tono con calcetines blancos que le llegaban casi a la altura de la rodilla. Cuando se miraba al espejo el pequeño Teddy apenas se reconocía. La casa de los Weasley era todo un espectáculo, había gente corriendo de un lado para otro, y mejor era no mirar a Molly, la cual era un puro saco de nervios. La pequeña Victoire estaba correteando por el salón y cuando el joven metamorfo fue en su busca una mano gentil pero fuerte a la vez le retuvo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su madre adoptiva la cual le miraba con una amplia sonrisa. El vestido morado que llevaba no disimulaba el avanzado estado de su embarazo ni las piernas hinchadas a causa de este. Por lo que se veía el joven Potter iba a pesar más de tres kilos, para tratarse de su primer embarazo la pelirroja no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, pero siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, por lo que lo batallaba con una enorme sonrisa que le inundaba el rostro.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido Edward Lupin? No pensarás que vas a ir de boda con esos pelos, ven aquí. ¡Mamá! ¿Tienes un peine por alguna parte?

-En el tercer cajón de la cómoda verde del salón, querida. ¡Ronald! Deja a tu sobrina en el suelo, ¡no es un juguete!

Molly fue corriendo a quitarle a Victoire de entre los brazos a Ron mientras que Ginny agarraba al pequeño de los hombros y elevándolo del suelo lo sentó encima de la cómoda.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, mamá?

Teddy sabía perfectamente que Ginny no era su madre, al igual que Harry no era su padre. Pero veía como los ojos de esta se ponían vidriosos cada vez que le escuchaba decir aquello, ya que no podía darle nada a los Potter como agradecimiento por cuidarle, aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces esta semana Ted, es la boda de una amiga nuestra y de los tíos. Luchó con nosotros en la batalla de Hogwarts. Es una magnífica persona, seguro que te llevarás genial con ella.

-¿También tiene el pelo azul?

-¿Luna? No, lo cierto es que no, aunque viniendo de ella no me extrañaría verle algún día el pelo azul o de cualquier otro color.

Entre risas Ginny sacó el peine de la cómoda e intentó peinar el cabello rebelde del pequeño. Cuando se dio por vencida dejó el peine encima de la cómoda, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del pequeño, después le bajó al suelo y mientras guardaba el peine de nuevo en su sitio dijo.

-Ahora ve a buscar a papá, nos vamos dentro de cinco minutos.

Dicho esto la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba, seguramente para coger el bolso o cualquier otra cosa que necesitara para el viaje. El pequeño Lupin buscó a Harry por toda la estancia y cuando se cansó de dar vueltas salió a la puerta y se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada a esperar que algún miembro de la familia se decidiera a abandonar la madriguera de una vez. De pronto unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron de los hombros al igual que había hecho Ginny antes, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba encima de los hombros de Harry.

-¡Papa! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando nargles, o al menos es lo que espero hacer en la boda.

-¿Buscando el qué?

-Olvídalo, son cosas de Luna... Por cierto Luna es una magnífica persona, seguro...

-...que te llevarás genial con ella. Mamá ha dicho exactamente lo mismo.

Si no fuera por el valor que Teddy mostraba, Harry tendría ciertas sospechas de que pudiera ingresar en Ravenclaw debido a su gran inteligencia, le recordaba a Hermione en gran parte, aunque con la tranquilidad y paciencia de Remus, aunque físicamente era igual que Nymphadora.

-Eres un sabelotodo, ¿lo sabes, Teddy?

-Puede

En ese momento Ginny apareció en el marco de la puerta y agarrando a Harry del brazo le dijo.

-El resto se aparecerán por la chimenea, Bill y Fleur irán en carro, sé que prefieres la escoba, pero según estoy dudo que pueda volar...

-Tranquila, iremos en mi coche, para algo soy medio muggle ¿no?

Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa, aunque Teddy no entendía muy bien porqué, ya habían montado mil veces en el coche de Harry, no entendía por qué aquella vez tenía un significado especial. En cuestión de media hora se encontraban en la casa de los Lovegood, una vieja casa con forma de figura de ajedrez inclinada. Cualquier persona que no conociera a Luna no entendería el porqué de aquella casa, pero toda la familia Weasley conocía de sobra a la rubia por lo que no se extrañaron lo más mínimo al ver el decorado de la boda. El jardín estaba adornado con todo tipo de colores, guirnaldas bailando por todas partes, pequeñas luces de diversos tonos flotando para dar luminosidad a la sala, pequeñas carpas que cerraban el ambiente, cada una de ellas fabricada con un tejido distinto con formas, dibujos y colores diferentes. Era un espectáculo para la vista. El toque Scamander también estaba presente, pequeñas criaturas mágicas marchaban con libertad por toda la estancia y si alargabas la vista podías ver a algunas más grandes pastando por las praderas que rodeaban la casa e incluso unas pocas cerca del límite del bosque. La gran carpa principal era de color blanco, aunque con guirnaldas azules y amarillas, un guiño a la casa de cada uno de los cónyuges. Los ojos de Ted estaban abiertos de par en par, no podía dejar de mirarlo todo. Estaba agarrado de la mano de Ginny y no paraba de tirar de ella cuando veía algo que consideraba asombroso para que la mayor mirase hacia el mismo punto y se sorprendiese tanto o más que él. En casa de Luna cualquiera podía volver a ser niño otra vez, era increíble poder ver el mundo como lo veía esta, aunque solo fuera un instante. En un momento de distracción Teddy se despegó de Ginny soltando su agarre y se fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraban todos los sortilegios de los Weasley, hasta en una boda eran famosas las obras de sus tíos. Cogió un par de grageas de todos los sabores y dos ranas de chocolate y al darse la vuelta chocó contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien. La mujer de cabello negro se giró despacio con una sonrisa en los labios. Iba ligeramente maquillada, pero esto no impedía ver lo apuesta que ella era, se agachó y recogió del suelo una rana de chocolate que se había caído de las manos de Teddy sin que este se diera cuenta. Con un simple vestido negro aquella mujer había conseguido ser la más elegante de toda la celebración.

-Creo que esto es tuyo pequeño.

-Gracias, señora...

El cabello de Teddy se volvió rojo como el tomate, y el mismo color adquirieron sus mejillas. Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de la mujer mientras que le tendía de nuevo la rana de chocolate al pequeño.

-Astoria, ¿qué estás...? Vaya...

Un hombre alto y rubio con traje negro se acercó a los dos poniéndose de rodillas cerca del muchacho también. Draco frunció los labios y se agarró ambas manos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que el pulso le empezaba a fallar. Mientras tanto Teddy agarró la rana de chocolate de la mano de Astoria y salió corriendo de allí mientras su pelo volvía poco a poco al azul habitual. El matrimonio se incorporó del suelo y como si Astoria hubiera leído la mente a su marido le agarró de las muñecas con fuerza y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé cariño, pero tú no tuviste la culpa.

-Es el hijo de...

-El hijo de tu prima, sí, y tiene una familia que le quiere, al igual que yo te quiero a ti.

Astoria se inclinó y dejó un beso corto en los labios de Draco y juntos de la mano se dirigieron a ocupar sus asientos. Teddy se colocó detrás de Harry y empezó a darle golpes en la pierna izquierda. Este se dio la vuelta con cara de preocupación y al ver que se trataba del pequeño suspiró pesadamente antes de envolverlo en brazos y levantarlo del suelo.

-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿entendido?

-¡Edward! ¿Dónde has estado?

Ginny se acercó a los dos y como si el pequeño fuera un muñeco lo cogió de los brazos de Harry y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Lo... Lo siento... Una mujer guapa y un hombre rubio me han dado esto, yo no quería...

Justo en ese momento las campanas empezaron a sonar. Rolf Scamander se dirigió al altar vestido de gala con un brillante traje dorado que le hacía juego con sus ojos caramelos acompañado de su madre. Ginny agarró a Harry de la muñeca y con Teddy en brazos se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de darnos explicaciones, jovencito, ahora vamos.

Mientras tanto todos fueron ocupando sus sitios. Ginny y Harry se sentaron cerca de los otros Weasley dejando a Teddy en la punta de la fila para que pudiera verlo todo mucho mejor. El cabello pelirrojo de Rolf resaltaba por encima de todo su vestuario extravagante, en el cual sin ninguna duda había metido mano Luna. Lo cierto es que estaba de lo más apuesto. Entonces las campanas cesaron y una música lenta y suave como una nana empezó a sonar. Luna irrumpió en el salón, y nunca mejor dicho. Llevaba un vestido color plata que le llegaba hasta el suelo. La falda era abultada mientras que la parte de arriba del vestido era sencilla y ajustada al cuerpo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en miles de trenzas formando un recogido que dejaba escapar alguna que otra. Todos los adornos eran de color dorado, como el traje del novio, en forma de hojas y flores del bosque. En ese momento Teddy se dio cuenta de que los adornos de Rolf eran de color plata con forma de criaturas fantásticas. Aquello parecía un cuento de los de Beedle el Bardo. Luna entró cantando, su voz era dulce y maravillosa y parecía llevarlos a todos al maravilloso mundo en el que ella vivía siempre. Lo que cantaba era una nana, pocos sabían que aquella era la nana que su madre le cantaba todas las noches hasta el día de su muerte, pero las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían el rosto de Luna hablaban por si solas. Su padre iba detrás de ella, sencillo, vestido de colores oscuros como había vestido después de la guerra en la que parecía haber envejecido mil años. La canción terminó con Luna situada justo al lado de la familia Weasley mientras que su padre continuó camino del altar. Entonces esta se giró y miró a Teddy con una gran sonrisa. Le extendió su mano enguantada y el pequeño la agarró sin entender muy bien el porqué. Ambos cogidos de la mano desfilaron por el pasillo central de la carpa dejando atrás a los invitados y entonces fue cuando el pequeño Teddy se dio cuenta de que la primera fila de mano izquierda estaba completamente vacía. Luna le llevó hasta uno de los asientos y levantándolo del suelo le sentó encima de este. Poniéndose de rodillas le dio un tierno beso en los labios y terminó por esbozar con una amplia sonrisa. Ella seguía llorando.

-¿Por qué estoy sentado aquí? ¿Por qué están todas estas sillas vacías? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

El pequeño Lupin hizo todas las preguntas y Luna con una gran sonrisa se las respondió una a una pero en orden inverso.

-Lloro porque es el día más feliz de mi vida, porque nadie me hace más feliz que Rolf, y nadie entiende mi mundo mejor que él. Estas sillas no están vacías, en aquella de la punta está sentada mi madre, ella también está llorando, está orgullosa de mí, ¿no la oyes? En las dos siguientes están sentados tu abuelos, los padres de Harry, y a su lado su padrino, Sirius, ambos te están mirando, no se pueden creer cuanto has crecido. El del cabello rojo que te saca la lengua es Fred, nunca dejará de gastar bromas a nadie. Dobby es el elfo que está sentado a su lado, lleva un par de calcetines preciosos ¿no crees? Esos tres hombres mayores, Alastor, Albus y Severus fueron profesores míos en la escuela, no deben darte miedo. El chico apuesto es Cedric, todos aquí deberían estar celosos de él, menos tú, claro. Los señores Longbottom están sentados justo a su lado, de una forma u otra creo que cuidan tanto a Cedric como les hubiera gustado cuidar de Neville. Y estas dos, las dos sillas que tienes a ambos lados están ocupadas por tus padres. Remus, con su cara desfigurada pero con su enorme sonrisa, la de un padre orgulloso que ve cuanto se está perdiendo, y Nymphadora, tiene el pelo verde de la emoción, está tan feliz de estar sentada a tu lado que está llorando también, llorando de felicidad. Y te he sentado aquí porque quiero que en mi boda estés junto a tus padres, pero tampoco quiero que olvides que no necesitas una silla para tenerlos a tu lado, sino que siempre están aquí, en tu corazón, siempre.


End file.
